russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows
February 27, 2014 If ABS-CBN is known as the Kapamilya network and GMA is known as the Kapuso network as well as TV5 is also known as the Kapatid network, IBC wants to be called as the “'Kapinoy'” network competing for supremacy in the two major TV networks in the country. DZMZ ingeniously reinvented itself into 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) successively as the dance music, hip-hop and R&B, OPM and other foreign hit songs, Hot AC and remixed music. Today, 89 DMZ continues to fly high with the dancing craze and hip-hop tunes. In caused of the PCGG for the floating of privatization, the government-owned sequstered TV and radio station officially launched its claim as the third wheel in local TV landscape in a 54th birthday party on March 21, at the C3 Events Place in Greenhills, SanJuan suggesting offerings from the Kapinoy network are already intruding this thread to bash that means IBC is indeed starting to be a competitive threat to the other 2 stations during prime time on Channel 13 – part of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). IBC is also one of the three government-owned television networks in the Philippines, and is broadcasted across the country. More work in the entertainment industry and more quality programs for the audience from the soap operas and fantasy series that dominate rival schedules are already in strong number three terms of ratings. He said ABS-CBN and GMA Network were getting almost 100 percent of the advertising revenues in the television industry and that other networks received a little portion of the total budget as IBC in 30%. The lessons above reflect in IBC’s core values today: Meritocracy, Excellence, Teamwork, Teaching and Learning, Honesty and Integrity across all the station's programs. Home to the Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks) and the PBA and NBA basketball for the Filipino sports fans as well also as the mixed martial arts ONE FC, The Superstar Network became more aggressive surging ahead in the ratings game at the phenomenal growth and shook up its programming schedule in both weekday and weekend slots, in hopes of reversing the downward trend in terms of ratings for the weekday morning slot as the potential of animes and tokusatsu for high ratings. Programming strategy has been working Channel 13 has more 'mass' shows and can throw its weight around of its reach. They keep the cartoons during times when children are home and primetime is more for family oriented shows. Everyone can watch the shows and make for a bigger audience. IBC there have some 'popular' anime and tokusatsu that are watched by advantage doing the right thing by posting soaps in all around ad revenues to accommodate loaded primetime programs. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the mission and vision of IBC-13 that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be.” Here is the list of IBC’s current roster of new programs (and some tweaks on old programs) presented during the trade launch: *''Janella in Wonderland'' - The top-rating primetime fantaserye aired on weeknights at 7:45 p.m. The fantasy series is starring singer-teen actress Janella Salvador in her own lead role Janella, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, Janella's leading men Marlo Mortel, with Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano as Calissa. *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' - The network's top-rating primetime drama series on Philippine TV airing from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. The primetime teleserye top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with boosting a powerhouse cast as some of the showbiz industry names are Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona, Onemig Bondoc, JC Tiuseco, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Robin da Roza with the very special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Directed by the award-winning TV and movie director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre. *''Only Me and You'' - The kilig-serye starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz airs weeknights at 9:15 p.m., premieres March 10. Directed by Monti Parungao, together with the ensemble cast are Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Vandolph Quizon, Miguel Vergara, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Cogie Domingo and Kazel Kinouchi. *''Anna Luna'' - The remake of 90's classic soap opera, airing on weekdays at 2:30 p.m., premieres March 3. The teleserye is topbilled by Abby Bautista as the title role, along with Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño, directed by Mervyn Brondial and Cathy O. Camarillo. *''Gaya ng Dati'' - The children's teleserye airing weekdays at 3:15 p.m., premiered March 3. Topbilled by the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., together with Cara Eriguel and Jeffrey Hidalgo. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco, competing the cast are Geneva Cruz, James Coronel, Gloria Diaz, Richard Reynoso, Chacha Cañete, Karla Aguas, JM Urquico, Raven Villanueva, Rico Barrera and Smokey Manaloto. *''TODAS Kids'' - the network's daily noontime kiddie gag show on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m. Our sketch comedy variety show featuring children in various comedic situations include Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Izzy Canillo, Timothy Chan, Kendra Kramer and Gerald Pesigan are the famous child star wonders in the artists enlisted a group of kids. *''The Million Second Quiz'' - a new game show every Sunday at 7 p.m. will win P1 million pesos cash prize and loans in money hosted by Robi Domingo. *''Dingdong n' Lani'' - The musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, every Sunday a 9 p.m., premiering March 2. *''Joey & Teysi'' - a daily morning lifestyle talk show with Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas. The show airs on weekdays Monday to Friday from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. *''Hell's Kitchen'' - the Philippine version of the American reality cooking competition and airs weekdays from 5 to 6 p.m. is hosted by Chef Rob Pengson. *''Tasya Fantasya'' - a fantasy anthology series, airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. faturing a magical and fantasy stories for kids and families. *''Love Notes'' - A Saturday primetime drama anthology serials airs on Saturdays at 8 p.m. hosted by Joe D'Mango featuring weekly love stories through lucky sender letter. *''Friends 4Ever'' - a teen-oriented drama starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. It will start airing on March 2 every Sunday at 3 p.m. will be under the direction of Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes. *''T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show)'' - a gag show on Saturday at 9:45 p.m. starring the King of Comedy Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Elmo Magalona, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Jimmy Muna. Directed by Bert de Leon and written by Isko Salvador. *''Born to be a Superstar'' - The Viva-produced top-rating reality singing search show for the national talented singing contest hosted by the Viva singing champion Anja Aguilar with the four judges of Joey Albert, Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla airs, every Sunday at 8 p.m. *''APO Tanghali Na!'' - Every Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. The noontime variety show hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo , along with their co-host are Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Brod Pete, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Brod Pete will gave It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! a run of their money. *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' - More episodes for the Saturday night game show at 6 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano by winning P2 million pesos cash prize. *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' - A family-oriented feel-good sitcom starring Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim), every Saturday at 9 p.m. with more episodes and more guests. To be joined by Mutya Orquia (Abby), Janella Salvador (Nikki) and Jerome Ponce (Luke) as Lim kids. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' - The feel-good habit Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show for teens, yuppies and kids at 12:15 p.m. Hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their co-hosts and performances of today's hottest young stars will gave ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. *''CelebrityDATCom'' - A Sunday showbiz talk show at 4 to 5 p.m. with Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas as the hosts. *''Chinatown TV'' - Every Sunday at 9:30 a.m., the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. *''KapinoyLand'' - The multi-awarded children's educational program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network. It is aired from Saturday 3:30 p.m. Some of the character mascots are Mr. Kapinoy, Baby Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy with a puppets are RemoteBoy, Manok and PinoyFlag from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino) with the Filipino children. Meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts. IBC-13 has to beef up its news and current affairs programs. "The new management is supportive and the very credible and reliable source of news, information and public service content," IBC public affairs director Mayet Camacho informs. IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are Amelyn Veloso, Vincent Santos and Atty. Batas Mauricio. They now join familiar IBC faces that include Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, hard-hitting Ben Tulfo IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Amelyn Veloso and others. "The programs which were conceptualized and re-evaluated by Boots and Mr. Canoy. It has made the bold of its current affairs programs from afternoon to late-night in order to reach more viewers, empower Filipinos with information and deliver compassionate public service. “We continue to uphold our obligation and commitment to serve our audience. We tell stories that inspire, empower and enable communities and individuals in a revolutionary move to make public service more accessible to Filipino audiences,” said Maria Ressa, head of IBC Integrated News and Current Affairs. Some of the new IBC News and Current Affairs shows are: *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' - The network's morning newsmagazine program delivers the perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service every mornings from 5 to 8 a.m. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien host from Monday to Friday. *''Express Balita'' - the station's hour-long early primetime news program on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network). It has been domination of pit their news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. *''News Team 13'' - the network's late-night newscast which is aired on weeknights at 11:30 pm. It is anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. *''IBC NewsBreak'' - the network's hourly news capsule airs daily at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, 2 p.m., 4 p.m. and on primetime at 10 p.m. with Jess Caduco, Czarinah Lusuegro and Greg Gregorio. *''Express Balita Weekend'' - the weekend newscast every Saturday 10:45 p.m. and Sunday 10 p.m. with anchors Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier. *''Report Kay Boss!'' - Every Monda at 12 midnight, hosted by IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa helps the documentary of President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. The 30-minute newsmagazine program focuses on the President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration. *''Forum ni Randy'' - Every Tuesday at 12 midnight, a new highly-rated talk show first TV in Filipino hosted by the sociologist Randy David which is using a forum. This topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the live studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative from police and armed forces with representative from the Government and other related professions. *''Good Take'' - Wednesday 12 midnight, a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann, earned for IBC in the Catholic Mass Media Awards for best adult educational program. Now on its 14th year, will tell the inspiring stories and success stories about ordinary people make living heroes that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino showcasing that highlights extraordinary and achievements of individuals. *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' - Every Thursday at 12 midnight, Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate every Filipinos about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. *''Snooky'' - Hosted by Snooky Serna-Go airs Fridays at 12 midnight. The public service program brings the gamut of Serna's experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service featuring the projects and plans of the IBC Foundation, Inc. Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky aims to focus on changing their lives not only on a public services, but on a long-term can relate to and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm conducts medical and social missions in various parts of the country. *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' - Every Saturday mornings from 6 to 7 a.m., a sitcom magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien, with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. *''Bitag'' - Every Saturday at 11:15 p.m., an investigative and public service program hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as undercovers in reality-based. Opens the action-packed to uncover cases of abuse, neglect or cruelty, as well as corrupt practices in the government and the various modus operandi of criminals. In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kapinoy Network was able to convince stars like Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, APO Hiking Society, Mario Maurer, Ingrid dela Paz, Onemig Bondoc, the box-office action star Cesar Montano, Sam Pinto and Joe D'Mango to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s batch of superstars led by Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cristine Reyes, Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio, Drew Arellano, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. Kapinoy roster of talents are James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Tessie Tomas, Joey Marquez, Richard Reynoso, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Mariel Rodriguez, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Kat Alano, Alfred Vargas, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Ronald Valdez, Ian Veneracion and Princess Punzalan together with the established Kapinoy singing champions Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon and Aria Clemente. Kapinoy Talent Center artists the child wonders are Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Chacha Cañete, Juan Carlos Urquico and Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia and the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, and the teen stars like Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao and Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson. The Superstar Network has now the advantages in financial resources through IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department. The country's third leading network has now the capability of producing more shows and improve its creative and innovative content. In the Ad Congress, Jose Avellana, the network's chairman, laid out the following plans and goals for IBC: *Use high-def production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through more powerful transmitters nationwide. *Beef up their news department five times bigger than it is now, and not only come out with new shows. *Develop their own talents through the Kapinoy Talent Center. *Producing its own music albums through the music recording company IBC Records, also competing with their own rival Star Records and GMA Records. *Put up their own film division in the movie production outfit IBC Films to produce more movies than the combined output of the two leading networks now. *The mobile pghonme in the country of Kapinoy Convergence, Inc. with''' IBC Mobile'. The '''IBC' team management is now headed by the chairman Jose Avellana, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, executive vice-president Manolo "Lito" Ocampo-Cruz, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino as part of IBC Board of Directors, sales and marketing head Tessie Taylor, IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa and IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. Can IBC make it happen? Will this new leadership put the Kapinoy network in the running third in ratings game with the two pioneer stations ABS-CBN and GMA from the top slot they both claim and continues to be settle for the third spot. With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila TV ratings race and the domination of its timeslot getting higher based on the Kantar Media survey. A sneak peek at IBC′s newest Station ID: